Pearl (Adventures)/History/DP
Pearl was first introduced at the New Generation Funny Grand Prix in Jubilife City, where he, along with Diamond, won the Judges' Special Merit Prize. Upon leaving the Grand Prix, Diamond and Pearl's prize was mixed up with Professor Rowan's envelope, causing the boys to, unknowingly, accept the mission to guard on her journey to the top of Mt. Coronet, although they believed they were on a reality show and Platinum was the host. In Oreburgh City, Platinum decided to challenge Gyms, and Diamond and Pearl helped her train, which helped build trust within the young trio. After many different trials and crises together, they finally reached Mt. Coronet, but they soon discovered that the cavern they have entered would not lead to the summit, and therefore had to continued their journey on to the eastern side of Sinnoh. In Hearthome City, Platinum decided to enter a Pokémon Super Contest. In order for the girl to win, Pearl planned a very strict dance program that Platinum would have to perform, which she did, helping her snag the victory. Afterward, the trio was attacked by Platinum's true bodyguards, Paka and Uji, who believed that Diamond and Pearl where kidnappers who had taken Platinum for ransom. Thankfully, they were saved by Fantina, who took them to the Lost Tower. Once Fantina deemed it save for them to leave, the trio went to the Solaceon Ruins, where they saved a group of Unown before heading back out on their journey. In Veilstone City, Diamond and Pearl met up with Paka and Uji for real and had their first true battle with Team Galactic. During this battle, Diamond's Tru and Chimler both evolved and Platinum's true identity was revealed to the two boys by Paka and Uji. However, before her real bodyguards had a chance to meet and explain things to the girl, they were banished into another dimension by Saturn. Once this happened, Diamond confessed to Pearl that he knew Platinum wasn't a reality TV host from the beginning, but he had kept it to himself because the misunderstanding was the thing that created and held together their friendship. The two then took an oath that they would protect her and keep their real identities a secret. Later, following a separation from Diamond and Platinum at Lake Valor, an adventure in the Great Marsh and Platinum's Gym challenge in Pastoria City, they met up with Cynthia at the , and she helped them clear the group of that were blocking . They encountered Cyrus again in Celestic Town when the man broke into the ruins that held Sinnoh's legend of the three lakes. After the showdown with the man, in which Diamond and Pearl had a huge argument that nearly cost them the victory, the trio ended up in Hearthome once again and Platinum challenged Fantina, who turned out to be the Gym Leader of the Hearthome Gym. After gaining a victory, the trio learned of Mr. Berlitz's and Professor Rowan's disappearance. In order to find them, the trio went to Canalave City, where they mistook Byron for the kidnapper. After realizing the whole thing was a misunderstanding, Platinum finally learned of Diamond and Pearl's true identity and was completely horrified by the news. However, after a horrible night full of nightmares, she decided to keep the boys as her companions and they resumed their journey with a new goal in mind: to stop Team Galactic's evil plans. The trio then split up to defend the three lakes of Sinnoh, Lake Valor, Lake Acuity, and Lake Verity. Pearl was assigned to go to Lake Valor. On the way there, Pearl accidentally fell from a cliff in an attempt to save a nest of and ended up in front of the Fuego Ironworks, where he was reunited with the that he had befriended near the beginning of his journey and, after it said farewell to its herd, it joined Pearl's team. Upon leaving the Fuego Ironworks, Pearl met up with Rad Rickshaw and traveled with the man to Lake Valor. Once they arrived, the two went across the lake to the small island in the center, where Pearl fought against Team Galactic's Saturn and witnessed the Galactic Bomb's explosion. The two then fought over the Pokémon of willpower, , but Pearl lost the fight and collapsed, leaving Saturn with Azelf. 240px|thumb|Pearl finally catches a Buizel. Pearl later awoke in the Pastoria Gym. While there, the Gym leader of Pastoria, Crasher Wake suggested the boy catch a or a as they seemed to fit Pearl's personality. After several failed attempts and some encouragement from his Pokémon and his new teacher Wake, Pearl finally caught a Buizel along with a and a . After some training with Wake and hearing that Diamond was on a Galactic Airship, Pearl left for Veilstone City in order to infiltrate the Team Galactic Headquarters. Upon arriving in Veilstone, Pearl noticed that the city was guarded by Team Galactic. Thankfully, he was able to get through with the help of a group of that he, along with Diamond and Platinum, had met in Solaceon Town. Once he managed to get inside of the Headquarters, he was reunited with his former traveling companions and sacrificed his Pokédex in order to save the Lake guardians. The newly reunited trio then regrouped with Cynthia and headed to the Spear Pillar, where Diamond and Pearl split up with Platinum and Cynthia and time and space begins to distort. The two boys began to fight and but were quickly stopped by the dragons' abilities to manipulate the fabric of reality. After Cyrus ambushed them, a giant hole appears in the sky and started sucking everyone on the Spear Pillar into it. Pearl and Platinum tried to prevent the unconscious Gym Leaders from being taken while Diamond attempted to jump into the hole and close it from inside. Pearl sits on the sidelines for the rest of the battle and witnesses Diamond and his new partner, fight off Dialga and Palkia. Once Diamond makes a speech that causes the control on Dialga and Palkia to become unbalanced, he and Diamond, under Platinum's command, attack the two dragons and successfully break the Red Chain controlling them. Dialga and Palkia, free from Cyrus' control, defeat the Galactic Boss, knocking him unconscious. They celebrate their victory and decide to go home while taking their friends and Cyrus to the hospital. As they leave, Diamond notices someone watching them and the Canalave Gym Leader, Byron, emerges from the ground and takes the machine he was holding. However, this causes to emerge from the hole in the sky and grab Cyrus, Dialga, and Palkia, who are all dragged into it. The old man introduces himself as Charon and makes an attempt to escape, but Diamond's Kit steals a small notebook from him as he flees.